In certain prior art, the windings of an induction generator can be excited by various schemes. Under a first scheme, a battery is connected across the direct current bus of an inverter to excite one or more windings of an induction generator. Under a second scheme, a bank of capacitors is connected to one or more windings of the phases of the induction generator to excite one or more windings of the induction generator. However, both the first scheme and the second scheme require additional components beyond the driver circuit for the inverter switches. Further, a bank of capacitors can increase the volume, size and/or weight of an inverter and induction generator. Any unnecessary increase in the weight of the inverter and induction generator tends to reduce fuel efficiency of a vehicle that incorporates the inverter. For the above reasons, there is a need for an improved system and method for an inverter for self-excitation of an induction machine.